The Human Legacy
by GreenNIghtRose
Summary: Melonie, Sorako, and Mary find themselves with the people they have been searching for. The flock. What will they do now?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey people this is Melonie here and I just wanted to say~"

"Sorako here too, and we wanted to say that if we owned Maximum ride~"

"We would be the happiest people in the world. Peace."

CHAPTER 1

"Ok class. Who knows what they did to Joan?~" Yea that's about as much attention I'm going to pay to in this class. I just don't need it, I know all of this already. Kind of showoffy huh? Yea that's me!

If your wondering (Which you should be) my names Melonie. I go to a small school where if someone even so much as breaths odd within 2 class periods its all over the school. So if you're a girl who wears all black and never really talks to anyone, you get pretty popular in the gossip area. It may not be the best way to get noticed but you get used to it over the years. My best friends name is Sorakoand we have been together wince we were really little…like embryos basically, I know that's a LITTLE weird. She was in my class right now and we just looked at each other, she was to the left of me, and we rolled our eyes. Both of us basically saying "This is so stupid." In our own little way.

"Hey, you checked up on them yet?" she whispered to me.

Shaking my head I sighed "Nah, haven't had the time."We both sighed and looked toward the front of the room. Miss G was just telling the class about the part where Joan is put on fire when a new guy walked in. She stopped talking and stared at him.

"Yes?" She asked. When he just stared at her she decided to go on. "Your Nick right?"

"Yea." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nick. Please take a seat next to Melonie in the back row." She didn't have to specify who I was, there was only one seat opened in the entire room. Though I did hear her mumble "You two should get along just fine." 'Bitch' I thought.

Nick took the seat next to me and placed his hand to his cheek staring at the board. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. His height was probly about 6'3" about as tall as me and Sorako. He looked over at me and his eyes narrowed noticing I was looking at him. I did the same and slowly turned my head. This guy was NOT going to get the best of me. At the end of class Sorako and I walked to the cafeteria. We ran into Mary our "sister" you could call her.

"Hey you guys! I found a new friend!" She hollered walking up to us with another girl in tow "This is Krystal, she's new to school and so is the rest of her family." She said smiling, Krystal waved at us enthusiastically. "Can her family sit with us at lunch? I can't have her family just sitting anywhere! I mean you know how it feels to be new~"

"No we don't"

"and I just can't~"

"Fine! Just shut up!" I yelled. Mary just smiled and led Krystal to our usual table. Sighing Sorako and I got our trays and sat down next to Mary. Soon 5 other kids sat down as well, one of them I noticed was the guy from our class last our. I sighed and Sorako laughed at my expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie: If you couldn't tell already, we don't own Maximum Ride,  
Sorako: Which is probably a good thing...  
Melanie: -Shoots evil look at Sorako- As I was saying, JP owns the series, not us-  
Sorako: -Laughing-  
Melanie: What, imagining Fang and Iggy together, again?  
Sorako: -eyes get wide and blushes- Nooo, of course not...  
Melanie: You and your yaoi, girl. Anywho, this got pretty off-topic-  
Sorako: Eeehhee  
Melanie: -glaring-

Chapter 2

We were sitting at the table for a good like 6 minutes listening to Mary and Krystal talk when all of a sudden they stopped. We all looked up surprised that they had stopped yapping and they were glaring at us.

"You guys should talk." Krystal said

"Yeah get to know each other a little." Mary said glaring specifically at her sisters. "traitor" I mouthed at her. She just smirked and continued. "Or I could just~" My eyes widened and I placed a hand on her mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said through clenched teeth. She just smiled through my hand and laughed. I let go and sighed 'That was close' I looked around at everyone else for the first time and they were looking at us as well.

"Soo…" The older girl said first. "I guess I'll start, my name's Max." she said pointing to herself "And this is Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Arial, and you know Krystal." She said indicating everyone. When she mentioned Jeff I saw Sorako blush a little and smirked.

"Nice to meet you guys, names Melonie and this is Sorako." I said motioning to her when I said her name. She waved at them.

"Sup." I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh hey, Melonie, try looking at the blog again. Maybe he posted." Nodding my head I took out my next-book and typed in fang's blog. I looked at recent updates and he hadn't yet. I sighed and shook my head. "Awwww….That sucks balls yo." Jeff and Zephyr giggled at her comment and Max raised an eyebrow at us.

"What blog are you talking about?" she asked me.

"It's called Fang's blog, it's about a flock of bird/human hybrids. One of them, Fang, posts updates on how the flock is doing. Sometimes it's just random stuff like "Sitting by the beach blah blah blah." I stopped seeing that everyone's faces were staring at me like they had seen a ghost. "What? Did I say something odd" I heard Sorako add "er than usuall." I glared at her.

"No, no, it's just we didn't know you read it to." She said staring at me. I noticed Nick was smirking 'what's his deal?'

"Oh! That's so cool! I'm glad, I thought we were like the only ones in this school." Sorakosaid happily.

"Nope, you could say we ARE them with how much we read it." She said smirking.

"Huh, I see what you mean. Krystal looks like Nudge, Arial looks like Angel, Jeff looks like Iggy, You look like Max, Nick looks like Fang, and Zephyr looks like Gazzy." I said smirking as well "You could totally pull it off, just get some fake wings and you're a go!" Sorakolaughed and I chuckled. The rest of the lunch sorta went by like that and by the end of the day we had 6 new friends…YES!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorako-Hey people! WAS SUP! I hacked onto Melonie's laptop and got on her fanfic profile! GO ME! So I'm gonna go ahead and make this short. She does not own Maximum Ride~  
Melonie-*glared at the back of Sorako's head* I do own the OC's though.  
Sorako-Yea she owns the OC's only an...Oh crap *turns to see the glare* Should I run?  
Melonie-Oh yea. *cracks nuckles*  
Sorako-Bye people! See you in the afterlife! *runs away at top speed*  
Melonie-*runs after her*

CHAPTER 3

After school was over and Mary, Sorako**,** and I had said our goodbyes we were on our way home.

"Wow, this has got to rank a 1 on good days in my life." Sorakosaid as we walked.

"Agreed. I just hope you know what doesn't happen." I was talking about being attacked, that could just ruin my day for good.

"Yea-I mean that would just be like 'OMG! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!' and I would be like 'SHIT! THIS SUCKS!" and you guys would be all 'BAM! TAKE THAT SCUM!' of course I would be doing that to, but~"

"I get it Mary." I said smirking.

We were less then 3 minutes from our house when we heard "GAZZY!" We looked at each other and without another word we were in the woods and taking off. Yup, taking off, as in, flying. We were mutant bird kids too. Seems like they made a lot of us.

When we were close enough to see the fight we saw some more coming in behind the rest of the flock. I kicked it into high gear and spiraled down on top of ones back it tried to get me off but I chopped it's neck and it fell down. Mary was holding her own as was Sorako. Sorako in general, she was like water in motion, that girl can fight. We were taking care of one group while the flock was taking care of another. At one point I saw that one of them had seen us. They probly thought we were some rouge birds. Psh watevs. When we were finished with our group of about 30 or so we flew down to the ground figuring that the flock could get the rest themselves.

"YAY!" Mary said punching the air.

"We did it! Take that dickboys!" I raised an eyebrow at Sorako's comment "What? I felt like saying it."

I chuckled at we watched the flock fight analyzing their moves and how they fought. In my opinion we were better. They had 6 people and it was hard for them to take out 40 and were still fighting…wow…

"Oh look! They're done." Mary yelled stopping my thoughts. "oh, oh, they saw us. They're coming down, they~"

"UGH! SHUT UP!" Sorako and I hollered at her.

When the flock landed, both of us had a shock.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was Max, Nick, Jeff, the whole group of new kids who just enroled in school. I stared at them and Mary was the first to talk…or course…  
"NO WAY! KRYSTAL? YOUR ONE TOO!" I winced  
"Ouch Mary." I said  
"Sorry…THIS IS JUST SO COOL!"  
"MARY!"  
"WHAT?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Oh…sorry…"  
I looked up at the remainder of the faces. "Soooo….I guess you guys know why I read your blog…that's a little embarrassing….heh…"  
"Yea…uhmmm…can I ask a question?" Max asked.  
"You just did but sure go ahead for another." I said smirking inside.  
"Well…why am I looking at wings on all of you guys?"  
"We are like you, well, sorta. We were made in a lab with donated sperm and an egg and VUALA here we are." I said as if that explained everything.  
"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME! MY BEST FRIEND IS A MUTANT TOO!" Krystal-well Nudge said.  
"YEA!" Mary and Nudge embraced each other like they were long lost family. Which if you count with us all being mutants and all I guess we are in a way.  
"Ma~Oh never mind." I sighed. Nick was staring at me and it was creeping me out. "What?"  
"You read my blog and never once though about sending me a message saying that your were like us and wanted to catch up or something?" He asked. Wow I think that's his longest sentence he's ever said to me.  
I shrugged "You would have just said 'Sorry, I can't do that, I know you may actually be like us but you may also be from the school and I don't want to lead the flock into danger yadda yadda yadda.' And don't say you wouldn't be, cus you know you would." I said glaring at him.  
"Ok true." He said glaring back, most likely cus I was right. Me 1 Fang 0.  
"So what now?" Max asked me "We just become buddies and go all 'Oh lets save the world together?' I don't think so."  
I sighed and Sorako answered for me. "No you come to our 'house' stay for as long as you like and go on your merry fucking way. That's what you want to do right?"  
I stared at her 'Crap she's getting angry…not good.' "Cus I sure as hell wouldn't want to hang out with you guys! I mean~"  
"Sorako, stop." I said placing a hand on her shoulder, she calmed down but I could tell she was still a little mad. I turned to Max "What she said first IS what I had in mind. Come stay at our house, I'm sure you need a place to stay instead of a motel."  
Max looked at Fang and they had a unheard conversation. I hate those eye conversations, you can't hear them at all. "Ok, but on one condtition."  
"Yea?" I asked  
"You have to help us on homework." She said smirking  
I smiled "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"No, Gazzy. You take the 5 and multiply it by 4 THEN divide by 2." I told him showing him how to work the math problem on his paper "Remember PEMDAS? Please excuse my dear aunt sally?"  
"Yea I remember it I just can't remember it!" He said.  
I sighed "Gaz that makes no sense."  
"And neither does this!" He told me. I groaned and stood up  
"All rite we will try again tomorrow. OK?" He nodded his head and stood up. I glared at Max. "Thanks for helping."  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just as bad as him. At least he knows how to make bombs." I sighed  
"Your good at leading, so lead him in the right direction of learning." I groaned out. I had been trying to teach the flock the order of operations for 3 hours now…Only Iggy got it…and he's the blind one.  
Max laughed "I'd rather not, I like seeing the tortured look in your eyes." I growled at her.  
"Your horrible." I said playfully, then added. "Though I could always kick you out."  
"You wouldn't do that and you know it." Said a male voice. I looked up to see Fang, Iggy, and Sorako in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"How do you know?" I asked glaring at him.  
"Because you need us, for whatever reason it is." He stated.  
I sighed and Max said "Yea, if you don't mind me asking, What is YOUR mission?" She asked sitting down on the counter.  
"I….want to find my brother…" I said sitting down in the dinning chair.  
"Your brother?" She asked her eyes caring.  
"I don't know if he's still at the school or if he's….well…you know." She frowned and nodded on for me to continue. The rest of the flock and mine was here now and some were sitting down, Sorako smiled reassuringly at me. "I have never seen him but I've seen a picture of him." I pulled out the well worn picture of us as 2 ½ year olds and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the picture then at me, then surprisingly at Fang. She handed him the picture and his eyes widened a fraction and he stared at me. I went on anyway "You see when we were only 5 Sorako and I were released with the help of a guy named Kyle." I frowned and skipped all of the gross details about our life and went on "Last year I picked up a picture of me as a child and before my eyes it changed into a picture of me with a little boy, the caption says 'Twin-avian-hybrids are a success.' I searched online and found your blog and so I was hoping one of you could be my brother." I said looking up at them "But the only one who could BE my brother is Fang because he looks the most like the boy in the picture…but…I had a vision of my brother being scrapped in a fight and ending up in the hospital. When I went to that hospital he wasn't there."  
"I did have that happen…and the reason why you couldn't find my room was because the FBI was making sure nobody knew I was there…I may actually be your brother." Fang said with wide eyes staring at me. I stared back. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"No way…" was all I could say. Out of all the things to exit my mouth, that was it 'no way' how pathetic.  
"Yes way." He said I shook my head and held my hands up.  
"If you are my brother you should have this" I said raising my hair showing behind my left ear. I had a ying shaped birth mark. He stared and lifted up his right ear showing the same one only in yang shape… "You're…but…Oh my god!" I stood up and hugged him taking him off guard I soon felt his arms hold me tight to him. "You really are my brother." I had tears threatening to fall out of my eyes but I suppressed them. I heard a cough behind me and we broke apart to see the rest of the flock staring at us and smiling. Nudge and Mary were OMGing and jumping up and down while everyone else was just grinning at us. I looked back at them and they gasped.  
"Melonie, your eyes are green!" I heard Max say.  
I laughed "Yea my eyes change colors, emerald green when emotional and dark red when I'm angry." I smiled and tried to calm myself and eventually I succeeded and they were back to their normal Smokey grey.  
"Cool." I heard Jeff say "They look amazing!" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." Everyone laughed and I looked at Sorako and smiled when I saw her looking at Iggy and blushing. I giggled and shook my head she just looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. She blushed darker and looked away from me to the wall.  
"Well I want to see your eyes red." Gazzy said determidly.  
I sighed "If you want that, you had better have protectors." Iggy stood next to him and Fang moved away from our hug to stand on the other side. It was soon flock against flock in the back yard. This could get messy so I didn't want it in my house.  
"Ok, GO!" Mary and Nudge said from the middle and stared at Gazzy for him to start. Like this is a freakin rapping war.  
"Hmmm…What to say to you?...Oh got it." He said holding up his finger in the air. "Melonie?"  
I smiled and looked at him "Yes Gazzy?"  
"Your face looks like an elephants ass, your hair looks like it went through a tornado, and your personality? Well lets just say it could use some touching up." Ok that got me going a little, I admit, but I was still…calm…ish… "Oh and Sorako? Iggy will never love you if you look like a guy." Ok that did it.  
"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled at him Sorako ready to hit him as soon as I did. I knew my eyes were red and were getting brighter by the second the more I thought about what he had said. He looked scared.  
"You heard wh-what I said."  
"Oh yea so did I…." Sorako said as well looking at me and smirking evilly. She held up her hand for a fist and we tapped fists Mary started backing up. She knew that meant hell.  
I looked back at them my eyes filled with evil thoughts. I immediately used my wind powers to blow everyone else but Gazzy away. We both grabbed him and we ran inside and threw him in the bathroom and locked the door. They were steel so there was NO WAY he was going to get out. "So Gazzy…ready for a taste of your own medicine?"  
"Huh?" I heard him say before Sorako used her powers to think of some even more potent smells than Gazzy's power. Within 3 seconds we heard him gagging in the bathroom. "Oh…my….god…HELP!"  
"HECK NO!" I yelled "YOU MADE FUN OF US! YOU WANTED TO SEE MY EYES RED! AND YOU GOT IT GOOD!" Sorako and I high fived and turned to see the rest of the flock staring at us. "What?" I asked.  
"Your eyes weren't red when you ran in here…." Fang said accusingly.  
"Nope. I already had myself under control, I just wanted revenge." I smirked evilly and heard Gazzy from inside the bathroom.  
"I WILL NEVER *gag* FART AGAIN! *gag* JUST LET ME *gag* OUT!"  
We all laughed and walked down stairs leaving him in there.  
"GUYS?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Thanks a lot guys." I heard from the stairs as we were watching TV. I turned to see Gazzy staring at all of us. Well me and Sorako in particular.  
"Welcome." I said smiling and everyone laughed. Gazzy glared and sat down away from me as possible.  
"So what now?" I head Fang ask I looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Well now that I know I have a sister and we have 3 more mouths to feed on the run."  
"Hey! We can take care of ourselves mister. We have been for quite some time."  
"And, now you won't have to."  
"Oh no you don't! We will help you guys and work together on the run, and we can fight way better than you anyway so I don't think you should worry about us."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You can fight better huh?"  
Sorako replied before I had a chance to reply "Hell yea dude." She said smirking. "We could beat you blindfolded and hands tied behind our backs."  
Mary stood up "Count me out, I'm taking a nice LONG nap! You up for it Nudge?"  
"YUP!" They both walked up stairs Gazzy running up with them, aparently not wanting to fight having his fair share, and we heard their door close.  
I shook my head and looked at the rest of the flock. "So you guys wanna try it?"  
Max shrugged her shoulders "Sure why not, I just want to prove you wrong."  
"OK! Lemme get the blindfolds and rope," I looked at their faces "Yes, we have rope and blindfolds. We liked to keep hostages." As I walked out I head Sorako tell Jeff and the rest of the flock "She would torture them until they died, she really wanted information on her brother…Poor Erasers…Never thought I'd say that…" They walked outside and I soon followed.  
Sorako and I held our hands behind our backs as Fang and Max tied our ropes "Wow…you guys tie a good knot." I said to Fang as I examined Sorako's knot, very nice. I looked at Fang "Alright now the blindfolds." He put them on us and we were in pitch black. Sorako walked to the middle of the field and I followed. She was better at this then I was. "Iggy should find this pretty cool. He can finally fight equally." I smirked when I heard his reply.  
"You have no idea."  
"Ok begin you guys."  
Max was the first to move I clicked my teeth together and made a sorta sonar thing like bats. She tried to kick me in the side but I jumped back. She went for my head and I ducked. I heard Fang and Iggy going for Sorako. They went for her sides and she just jumped up and they hit each other, they fell and groaned. Max tried to grab my arms. But I moved to the side.  
"Come on." I said to her, well she answered for sure. She went up into the air and I followed her. Soon we were dancing with all of the moves we were attempting. I heard silence on the ground and guessed that Sorako had one her battle. Within 2 minutes in the air Max went into ultra speed and finally knocked me in my side. I fell about 50 feet before I stabilized and flew back up to her, unfortunately she had that voice in her head and she threw something in my mouth stopping my clicking and making me blind. Ok, now I have good hearing but I'm not THAT good. A minute later I was on the ground and I had lost.  
"Ugh!" Fang helped my up and I smiled at him. He took off my blindfold and I looked at Max while he worked on the knots she had done. "You're pretty good. I have to admit it."  
She smiled "No duh, I'm the best there is." We both laughed.  
Fang shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have to admit that you're a good fighter. I doubt I could last that long against Max." He frowned "As much as I hate to say this, your right, you can take care of yourself…"  
I smirked at him "Thanks Fang-y-fang"  
He glared at me "What?..."  
"It's your new nickname, don't you like it?" I smiled wide and evilly.  
"No, actually I don't."  
"To bad brother, cus I do." I stuck out my tongue at him and ran inside. He laughed and followed me. Tackling me in the living room, he started to tickle me and I had to fight to breath. I heard the rest of them come down and I heard Iggy tell Sorako "Wanna join?" She squeaked and before I knew it she was laughing as well. We had an all out tickle fight right there in the floor and soon I gained the upper hand and started to tickle Fang. One of the funniest things to watch? A gothic looking guy who barely ever smiles laughing so hard he can barely breathe. Within moments we both called truce and I looked over to see Iggy and Sorako laughing and saw Max just standing there laughing so hard she was on her knees. Fang and I had the same thought at the same time. 'Let's get her.' We walked up to her and her smile dropped.  
"Oh no…Don't you dare Fang!" She said backing up. We grabbed her and she was tickled until we thought her lungs might burst and her eyes would dry out from crying so hard. We stood and high fived each other.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Max groaned and mumbled something like "Damn alarm" into her pillow. I smirked and walked over to her 'bed' "I know how you feel Max, just hurry and get ready so it can all be over with." When she didn't get up I sighed dramatically "Or you can always WAIT to see Fang later on…" She glared at me and got up. I laughed as everyone else stared at me in awe; yup I got Max up in less than one minute. "Come on you guys that goes for you to."  
We were all getting ready and once I was done I walked down stairs to get some breakfast. Iggy was cooking and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "You can cook?"  
"Yup, I may be blind but this nose is one for cooking." He said flipping bacon over.  
I smirked "You know Sorako is basically blind too?" He stopped cooking and stared at me (through really) and had a puzzled look on his face "Yup, she usually wears glassed but yesterday she wanted to try these contact she got but they didn't work very long so she just had to do with out. When~"  
"I am looking at something without my glasses it all comes out as some big blur of a blob. Thanks Melonie." Sorako said glaring at me.  
"No problem."  
"Wait, so how did you see without them? I know you saw everything by the way you were talking." Iggy asked. I got out a bowel and started pouring some cereal into it.  
"I use eco-location. You see they decided to fuck me up even more and the school." She stopped and took a breath noticing that everyone else was down here to. "I'm 96% human 2% avian and 2% bat. Sad isn't it?" she said sitting down.  
"Wow…So you like click your tongue or whatever and you can see things?" Iggy asked truly interested.  
"Well yes actually, that's basically it. Would you like me to teach you? You should pick it up pretty quickly." She said smiling and talking gently and quietly.  
"Yea I'd love that Sorako!" Iggy said smiling and took the bacon off the stove and onto a plate, before he got one everyone else was grabbing some.  
"Hey!"  
"Too bad Iggy, shouldn't of thought about us not eating them." Angel said demonically. That's the first time I've heard her talk and I didn't like her.  
We all laughed and I stood up and went to put my dishes away when all of a sudden everything went black.

(DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN) ******Whoosh******  
****TIME WARP****  
I woke to a VERY sharp pain across my face. "HOLLY SHIT!" I looked at a grinning Sorako "What the HELL was that for bitch!"  
"I had to wake your ass up, I tried a few other times lightly so I then tried mutant hard!" She smiled so innocently you would have thought she was a angel…NOT!  
"Why you little Whore, you just had to hurt me huh?"  
"Oh you know it Slut."  
"Dumbass"  
"Smartass"  
"Thank you." We glared before someone cleared their throat. I looked over at Fang and everyone else. They were all staring at us like we were rainbow unicorns in stripped pajamas with monkeys on their backs. (mouth-full) "What?" Max was glaring at me now, Probly because Iggy and Gazzy were now mouthing the words we had just said is if it was a foreign language. "Sorry Max…" Inside Sorako and I were high fiving each other and I made a mental note to tell Iggy and Gazzy some more "colorful" words in the future.  
"Ok, that cus fight never happened. Now why did you pass out?" Fang asked me sitting down beside me on the…couch?...when did I get on a?...Oh whatevs.  
I sighed and turned around pulling my shirt off, I felt Fang tense and Gazzy gasp. While Max was probly going "SO INDECENT!" or something along those lines. I rolled my eyes. "I have a bikini top on guys!" I heard Iggy go "what?" and Sorako explained to him what was going on.  
Once I got it off my back everyone, but Sorako and Mary, gasped in surprise. My back was clean. As in no wings.  
I felt fingers tracing my back "Holly cow. What? I know you had wings! I saw you flying! Ho~" I saw Mary shush Nudge and just nodded her head to me indicating for her to listen.  
Fang was staring at me in shock. "Alright please explain this…"  
I shrugged my shoulders "Well, I guess I will have to start at the beginning." When they nodded I went on "When Sorako and I were like…5? Kyle helped rescue us from the school. We ran and ran for years until we found a safe house for us to live in. We got to know each other and 5 years later when we were declared 10 Erasers found our house. They took Kyle before we had a chance to get him and started pulling him to pieces right in front of us. I remember he was only a torso and a head and he was still telling us to leave and then they decided to end his suffering and ripped off his head. We watched as our "father" was killed in front of our eyes." I looked up to see Max staring at us in horror and Nudge had tears threatening to fall. Fang was just staring at me, he placed a hand on mine and nodded his head for me to go on. "Well, as soon as his heart stopped beating we fought, we fought for freedom and for his life. Sappy but we did." I smiled slightly and went on "Within minutes I saw them knock out Sorako and before I could do anything I was out to."  
"A few hours later I woke up and I was strapped to a bed. White-coats were all around me with skaples and wires and the works. I screamed and fought but it was all worthless. I asked where Sorako was and they just said 'She was invaluable, we left her.' Then they stabbed me with a needle and everything disappeared. For 2 years they tortured me and probed me, trying to find my weaknesses. They soon found a way to way to make my wings go in and out of my back by will. Though sometimes it occurs without my doing, causing me to black out. They left me with so many scars, emotional and otherwise." I had tears threatening to fall but I held them in, I would not cry. But when I felt Max's arms around me, I couldn't help it, the tears just fell freely. Fang rubbed my back and Sorako just looked sad. She never really tells me but I think that she blames herself for my problems. Max pulled back and looked at me.  
"Where are all of the scars? I don't see any?" I closed my eyes and sighed  
"I use a concealing power, one that Sorako gave me, to cover them." I looked around the room and smiled weakly "But if you want to see…" I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon I was covered in scars, some long, some deep. My back was the worst though. I looked at my arm and grimaced "Damn Eraser. He hated my guts so he had his friends hold down my arm while I was sedated and wrote on my arm 'MUTANT FREAK!' Like he had room to talk." I was glaring at my arm and they just stared at me. Angel looked thoughtful, Gazzy looked repulsed, and Iggy…well he couldn't see so he didn't really know what was going on.  
I looked at Sorako and smiled with my eyes "Sorako saved me, but to understand her life you must hear of her 2 years."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorako saved me, but to understand her life, you must hear of her two years," Melanie says after she finishes her part of our story. Six pairs of bird-kid eyes stared at me waiting for me to tell my tale (except Iggy, who was staring at a spot just above my head). And so... I began.

"The last part I remembered, was those terrible erasers grabbing Melanie on the blood soaked ground before I blacked out." I took a deep breath, I really hate these memories. "One year, eight months, seventeen days later, I awoke in a hospital bed. I was in a coma all that time. While I was out, I guess I was experimented on by foreign scientists. I haven't the faintest idea what kind of of experiments they did, but I know that I felt different when I woke up. I guess one of the powers I got, was extreme calculating skills is the best way to put it, thats how I knew exactly the amount of time I was comatose, down to the last minute." Another deep breath. I don't normally talk this much. "But there's one other thing; I was suffering from total amnesia. No idea who I was where I was, why I was there, anything. The only thing I knew in that moment was I was out cold for a year, and had someone to save."  
"The day I got my memories back, was also the day I was forced to unfold my wings for an examination. It all came back at once, it was painful really. I could barely stand up." I sighed, finishing my sentence, all those bird kid eyes focused on me, pleading me to continue. "I tried to fight my way out, but that isn't exactly easy when you've been laying down for over a year, and barely remember how to walk. Unfortunately, they restrained me and strapped me to a bed, which is a lot less fun than it sounds. I remember snippets of the whitecoat's conversations, something along the lines of Subject 2488. Human-Avian-Chiropteran hybrid, may be hostile, termination may be necessary. Rage welled up inside me, of all people, why would they terminate me? What about those stupid ass erasers? And... what about Melanie... was she ok?" I paused there, I was not about to say this out loud, but I do blame my self for Melanie's kidnapping. I mean, if I had fought a little harder, and not been so weak and pathetic, then maybe she would've been alright. She wouldn't have been kidnapped, and would be a normal ol' bird kid, with no scars. It's all my fault. If I would have gotten outside a few minutes earlier, then maybe... maybe Kyle would still be alive. Maybe Melanie and I would all be living happily together with him. I guess I hadn't noticed how long I had been quiet, because there was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was, but couldn't see.  
Because my eyes were tearing up.

Also my glasses had fallen off.  
I tried to look around to see what the other's faces looked like, but it was a futile effort, since all I saw were multicolored blobs. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and felt around on the floor for my glasses, like the girl from that one cartoon with the colorful van and the talking stoner dog.  
I finally found them, so of course I put them on. Of course, when I put them on, I saw eight worried faces staring at me. I stood up, and ran to my room and slammed the door really not wanting to say anymore.

I didn't sleep at all that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"ugh…I'm so tired, we barely got any sleep last night." I groaned and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. I walked down to Sorako's room and knocked all I heard was a groan. I sighed and knocked again. "Sorako, can I please come in?" The only response I got was her unlocking the door, I walked in and shut the door behind me. She was sitting on her bed and she wasn't even looking at me. I sat next to her and handed her, her glasses, she silently placed them on her face. Most people at this moment would be all "Don't be sad, it's all going to be ok." Or some kind of crap like that, but I just patted her back and said "Come to the kitchen, breakfast should be done soon." I saw her nod her head and put on her glasses, I smiled warmly at her and went into the hallway and down stairs. When I got down there I was greeted by the smell of burning food…and…fire?  
"What the hell is going on down here?" I yelled running over and waving my hand making the fire disappear and opened the window, I blew through it and all the smoke cleared. I turned to a surprised flock and a embarrassed Max. "Max?"  
"I was trying to cook…"  
I snorted "Emphasis on trying."  
She stuck her tongue out at me and Fang just shook his head.  
"Where is Iggy? He should be the one cooking, he has the skills."  
"He said he was going out to get something then come back and give it to Sorako." Max told me.  
"HOLY SHIT!" We all looked at each other oddly as Sorako ran down the stairs holding a paper. She waved it in the air and was blathering incoherently.  
I held up a hand to stop her "Whoa girl, slow down. What's it say?"  
She took a deep breath "We took the blind kid…bye…"  
We were all silent and then "WHAT?" "HOW?" "WHEN?" Everyone said at the same time. Max ran up and took the paper from her hands and her eyes widened then she cursed "Damn Erasers."  
While everyone was going crazy I was the only calm one. I tapped Sorako shoulder and she looked at me dazed then understanding appeared on her face and we walked upstairs during the chaos and started grabbing ropes and other things. When we reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped and stared at us.  
Sorako had on a warrior dress with gold embroidery on it and I had on a full on black ninja/spy outfit. We both had gun holsters and had our hair up in a neat yet quick bun. I must say we looked pretty badass.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" I looked at Fang as he was staring at us wide eyed.  
I rolled my eyes. "We prefer to dress like this for missions." I smirked knowing what he would say.  
"You're not going, you're staying here." He said crossing his arms.  
"I'm going Fang."  
"No your not~" He stopped mid sentence when I quickly reached down and pulled out my gun and pointed it at him.  
"I'm going Fang. Let's get going Sorako, we need to at least get one of those bustards." I said putting the gun back in my holder and Sorako nodded. I could tell that she didn't like it that he had been taken and wanted to get him back safely. Fang grabbed my arm and frowned  
"I'm at least going with you." He said and I saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement.  
"Alright." We walked outside and pulled out our wings, we were out of the area within a few moments.  
"So, how many things like this have you done exactly?" I heard Max ask to my left. I looked at her and smirked  
"Oh just about 23." Her eyes widened and I swear I heard Fang groan.  
"23? Why so many times?"  
"I would almost always take someone with me so that I could find Fang."  
"You really wanted to find me huh?" Fang asked flying closer.  
"You bet." Sorako suddenly gasped and veered right. I instantly followed her. "I'm guessing you got him?"  
"Yea, they have him in a holding facility for experiments. They're taking him away in 2 days. We have plenty of time to get there, get a plan, and get out." She thought for awhile "And probly get a new house…Well that's gonna suck balls yo…"  
I nodded my head and we all became quite until Angel talked "Why is it I can't read any of your minds?"  
"We have a mind block technique, we all have to use it because Sorako can sense thoughts, and can sometimes on rare occasions get pictures. We didn't want her reading our 'waves'." I took mine down and tapped my temple 'See, you can hear us now can't you?' She nodded her head and I placed it back up "I like to keep my personal life secret….you understand right Angel?"  
"Yea, its fine." And into eternal quietness it is again.  
3 hours later Sorako flew down and landed the rest of us followed her. "It's over the next hill. Ok so plan is~" Sorako was interrupted when Max jumped in.  
"Let's go and save our friend. Up and away!" She said and her flock jumped up and followed.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT PART OF THE…OH FUCK IT!" I yelled as we jumped up and flew after them, before we could do another thing they were in the doors and fighting Erasers. "Idiots! Mary stay here and fight with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Max, Fang, Sorako, and I. Will go and find Iggy and get him out, keep these guys busy!" I looked at Max and Fang daring them to tell me otherwise. They looked at each other and nodded their head and followed us. Sorako lead us down multiple hallways and soon we were by Iggy's cell "YO IG!"  
"Guys? Get me out!"  
"Yea, yea, working on it." Fang and Max broke the door and Iggy was running towards them. Max grabbed his hand and they turned to run down the hallway. Halfway back I heard a familiar voice.  
"HEY!" I stopped and ran back.  
"Sariel?"  
"Melonie!"  
"Oh, my, god." I ripped the door off alone and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!" He hugged me back and Fang coughed. "Oh yea, come on, let's go!" I smiled and we ran out of there.  
"Nudge, Gazzy, Angel! Let's go!"  
"You never mentioned me!" Mary yelled. "Oh screw it."  
I looked at Sariel and we were still holding hands when we flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When we were back at the house we all landed and I looked at Serial. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. At that moment it all sank in, I had him back. My face broke out into a wide grin and I wrapped my arms around him and he spun me in a circle, both of us laughing in joy.  
"Melonie?" I heard Fang ask. Woops, I forgot they were all watching.  
"Fang this is Serial. He's my…my…uhmmm…."  
"Co commander." Serial said automaticly. "You are?"  
"Her brother." Fang said seriously. Max was smirking alone with all the girls. They knew. Thank god Fang didn't.  
Serial stared at him and then at me. "You found him? That's so cool!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Like you couldn't tell it was him when he started flying."  
He chuckled "Got me." He looked around at everyone else. "So, who are the rest?"  
"Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy." I said indicating everyone else, they all waved and or nodded their heads.  
"Nice to meet you guys." He said smiling.  
"So who wants to go celebrate?" I heard Mary ask.  
"OH FUCK YEA!" Sorako yelled. I laughed and we all went into the house. Sorako, Max, and I sent everyone upstairs to wait while we decorated the backyard. An hour later we had a full on night-time party area. Complete with lighting music and punch…We were awesome!  
I walked inside and yelled "HEY! COME ON OUT!" Within moments they were all running into the backyard and going "Awesome!" I smiled when I saw Sorako and Iggy go off to the side, I'm sure she was just teaching him how to see. But I knew what was going on. Oh it was on, she would not live this down.  
"Hey…great party." Serial whispered in my ear from behind me. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I have really missed you."  
"Same here. Sorry it took so long…Because of what you are, we couldn't trace you." I was starting to tear up. "I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, don't be." He turned me around so that we were looking at each other. "I know that you tried. I'm glad you stopped though. I didn't want you getting hurt, and you needed to find your brother. Looks like you got both of the guys." He smiled at me.  
"I…I guess I did."  
"Hey Melonie, are we going to sing?" He asked me.  
"Yea. We are what do you think of Alice of Human Sacrifice?" I asked him  
He smirked "You haven't changed at all."  
"Hey guys! I need Sorako, Mary, and Fang! The rest of you go inside. And no listening. Max you make sure they don't, if you have to fly away." They all looked confused until they did as I had said. And so we rehursed for the remainder of the time.  
"Ok everyone! You ready?" The 'crowd' all nodded their heads and the music started playing. Sorako was dressing in all red and she pulled it off well.  
"This first Alice was a gallent red one, weilding a sword in the hand of wonderland. Slicing down everything in her way. She was followed by a red and bloddy path." Sorako was dancing slightly and I knew that Iggy was hating not being able to see. "This new alice deep in the woods. Was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that she had made, no one would think that she even existed." Sorako faked a fall off the side and acted dead.  
Serial came on right after her wearing a blue cape and onsomble. "The second alice was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world in the wonderland. Filling regions with so many false created notes. That were of a crazy blue world…This new alice was that of a rose. He was shot and killed by a mad man. He left a flower blooming sadly red." Serial fell and Mary reached down and picked up the rose next to him, one that was dyed red. "The one who was loved was now forgoten."  
Mary started to sing now, she wore a green dress and had her hair in pig-tails "The third alice was a little green one, very cute and very dear in the wonderland. She charmed people to her every beck and call. She had a very strange green country. This new alice was the countrys queen," She sat down in a chair in the middle of the field. "taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death. She would forever rule her country".  
Next was me and Fang. We were both wearing a yellow. "During this two children went into the woods." I sang  
"They had tea party under rose trees." Fang sang after me. He had a good voice.  
"An invitation to them from the castle was."  
"The trump card" I joined him here "The ace of hearts!..The fourth alice was two siblings, Their curiosity in the wonderland. Going through many different doors. Coming not to long ago in a yellow boat."  
"The stuborn older sister."  
"The clever younger brother."  
"Though they were the closest," Fang joined "to ALICES WONDERLAND!.. They were never woken from their deep dreaming. Forever they will wonder in the wonderland."  
We all finished and bowed as everyone clapped. I looked up and we were all having fun, then I saw them. 200 flying Erasers. My eyes widened "Oh no…." They were still pretty far away so Sorako, Serial, and I ran inside to get some guns and amo. We got the grenades and launchers. (We didn't bring them last time because we didn't want Gazzy to know about them.) We dressed quickly and came back out. Barely a minute had passed. We had some practice with quick changes in our lifetime, you never knew when you would need it.  
"Sorako fire in the middle." I told her.  
"eye, eye, sir." She said sarcastically. I groaned. But she fired anyway and in the distance we saw the very small 'poof' of the grenade going off, though we knew it took down almost 50 of them. "What now?"  
"We wait for them."  
"No we need to meet them in the air, they are clumsy up there." Max said, I nodded my head.  
"Alright you and your flock, with Mary, need to go up and fight. We will take care of them from down here. Go and get ready." She smirked and before she flew off said.  
"You know I hope we live through this, your pretty cool." Before I got a chance to reply she was out of ear shot and into the sky. I looked at Sorako and Serial and smiled.  
"You ready?"  
"Hell yea." Sorako said smiling "I need to work some stress out."  
"Bring it on." Said Serial "They need their asses kicked if they think they can handle us."  
2 minutes later we were in a fight for our lives. Some were on the ground and some in the air. We saw some of them had guns and smirked holding ours up as well. "Come and get it fuckers." Well they did, that is before we were shooting them all dead before they could get 200 feet from us. When there was only about 20 left in total I yelled "You guys are so LAME!" Apparently…I shouldn't have said that. Because one of them came up behind me and stabbed me in the back. Everything slowed down and blood came out of my mouth, I smirked weakly. "Heh, guess you have my back…huh…This….sucks….." I fell down and I heard Fang kill the Eraser and the rest of the Erasers fled, knowing it was a lost cause. Serial ran toward me and picked me up in his arms holding me bridal style while he was sitting. I looked at everyone else and some had tears in their eyes, the others couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Sorako looked at Serial pleading.  
"Save her. I know you can!" He shook his head slowly tears streaming down his face. "Yes you can! YOU HAVE TO! SERIAL?" I held up a hand and smiled at her.  
"Hey," I rasped out "I won't be gone to long, you know that…Don't go crazy on him….it takes time…give him a few…days…." I coughed and more blood came out. "Right Serial?"  
"Yes….I wish I didn't have to though….Oh Melonie!..." I smiled and nodded my head telling him it was ok. My eyes started to black out and I was whisked away into another realm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(third person…I know some people hate this view *glares at Sorako* but this is all I could come up with for part of this chapter.)  
Nudge looked at Melonie's dead body and sobbed. "She's gone." Max held her arms out to her and Nudge cried into her chest. Fang was standing there with his hands balled into fists by his side, a tear slid out of his eye and onto the ground. He just watched his actual sister die in front of him. Max reached out and rested her hand on his arm trying to comfort him, she knew he didn't cry easily so this must have hit him hard. They only knew her for a few days. But for those days they had all gotten close to their fellow bird kid.  
Sorako sniffed and stood up, she looked at Serial and said sternly. "Get her into your room. I can't look at her body. Just until you can bring her back." At her words he nodded and began to stand and Fang stared at Sorako wondering if what she had said was what he heard.  
"Did you just say until he can bring her back?" He asked her.  
Sorako nodded her head "Yes. But he has to wait for her body to be ready." She took a breath and went on "You see, she has to be dead for at least 2 days." She frowned, and Serial was already in the house carrying her dead body into his room.  
Fang looked sick "So we have to see her dead body for 2 days?" Sorako sadly nodded her head.

Meanwhile

"Whoosh!" Was all I heard for hours, and white was all I saw. Though soon I heard noises that weren't wind. It was people. Or a person really but, it was a person none the less. I ran toward it and I was surprised by who I saw.  
"Kyle…." He turned around and looked at me surprised.  
"Melonie?"  
"Kyle! Oh my god! IT IS YOU!" I ran to him and hugged him. Kyle looked the same as he always had, black hair and bright blue eyes, I could never forget what he looked like. He tightly hugged me back. When we finally pulled apart he stared at me intently.  
"Please tell me this is just a hallucination, tell me your not really dead." Tears came to my eyes and he hugged me tighter. "Oh Melonie…"  
I pulled back reluctantly "I won't be here for long though." He looked at me quizicly "In about 39 hours, I'm going back to the real world. I have a person there who can bring back the dead after they have been dead 2 days…"  
"Well at least you will be going back soon…." He looked sad.  
"Yea…I didn't think I would see you at all….What is this place anyway?" I asked looking around.  
"It's called the Shadowland. It's where you go when you die. But if you have unfinished bisness you come here." He sat down and suddenly there was a bench under him.  
"How….When…" He laughed.  
"If you imagine something it appears here. Try it."  
"hmmmm…" I thought of the house we used to live in and within a few moments we were in the house. He looked at me and smiled.  
"I should have figured you would pick this house."  
I laughed and we talked for a few hours. And then all of a sudden I started to fade in and out. "Kyle? What's happening?"  
"Your going back."  
"But it's only been a few hours!" I said staring at my hands.  
"Time goes slower here, it's time for you to go back."  
"But I don't want to go! I want to talk to you longer!" I reached out to him but he was already moving further away.  
"You can, I'll come visit!" Before I could say another thing I was forced into my old body.

Real life

"Did it work Serial?" I knew that voice. It was Sorako.  
"It should have, I don't know why she hasn't woken up yet." Heh. Serial.  
"God dammit! Is my sister coming back or not." I would have to talk to Fang about that mouth of his.  
"Look, I don't know. Believe me I want her to come back a lot more than you do!"  
I groaned "Stop yelling you butholes…." I heard gasps and I slowly opened my eyes and looked around "Told ya I would come back soon." I smiled weakly and Sorako hugged me then backed up when I winced, guess I hadn't healed. I looked at Fang "And don't talk to Serial that way again. I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Capish?" He gulped and nodded his head.  
"I thought it wasn't working…." I looked at Serial and held out my hand, he took it without hesitation.  
"I would never leave you alone."  
"This is so sappy!" I heard Gazzy say then gag. I glared at him.  
"Say one more word and your getting locked in the bathroom again. Got it?" He quickly nodded his head. Without warning I started laughing, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I've only been alive for a few minutes and I have already made 2 threats. Go me."  
"Yea, yea. Why don't you get some sleep." Sorako said. I nodded my head and I realized I really was tired. Huh, wasn't I dead. Oh well, night time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I woke up I was greeted by Serial sitting by my side. He smiled when he saw me wake up. "Feeling better?"  
"Yea, lots. Though I wish that my chest would heal already."  
He laughed "Only you Melonie, only you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're the only person I know who could be dead for two days then come back complaining of pain." He shook his head.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that in the shadowland you feel no pain…"  
"Shadowland?"  
"It's what the area you go when you die is called. Well if you didn't accomplish everything you wanted when you died at least." I explained to him. All he did was stare at me.  
"You learned that in 2 days?"  
"Nope, actually the time there is slower, you know if a loved one comes there you want it to be sooner than later. So I learned all of this in about 9 to 10 hours."  
"Really? That's pretty cool!"  
"Your welcome." I stood up and he helped me. Once I was up I smelled the food cooking downstairs. "Food…."  
"Lets go." He said laughing at the expression on my face.  
"Shut up." I said before we headed downstairs.  
"Hey Melonie."  
"Hi Sorako, you'll never guess who I talked to when I was dead."  
"Who?" She asked as she took a bite of food. I sat down in front of her and smiled  
"Kyle." At the simple name she stopped eating and started chocking. Iggy walked up to her and helped by hitting her back. Well things had progressed in these two days.  
"Are you *cough* kidding?"  
"Nope. He wanted me to tell you that you have done a great job helping me the way that he told you to."  
"Really?" She had tears in her eyes now.  
"Yea, we talked for a few hours. He was happy about what we have done with our lives. Though how we get our money? He's not so happy about that."  
She blushed "Didn't think so."  
I laughed and a plate was placed in front of me and before I could do another thing Serial kissed me. I was surprised at first then just went with it. When he pulled back I glared. "You had to do that now why? My brother's here." He smirked.  
"Bout time he knew anyway."  
"Already knew." Fang said suddenly.  
"You did?" I asked appauled.  
"I figured so when you couldn't look away from each other the whole day. And with how upset he was with your death?" He looked at Serial and smirked "He didn't leave your corpse for the entire time. He kept looking at his watch then you. Could barely get him to eat."  
I looked at Serial lovingly "Did you really?" He nodded weakly. "Now I remember why I love you."  
"No it's not that only and you know it. It's because of my awesome good looks!" He said stricking a pose and we all laughed, except Iggy who looked agitated that he couldn't see what was going on.  
"Hey Melonie…I know you probably can't see me but I'm here like I said I would be." I gasped and turned around to see Kyle behind me. I smiled largely and ran to him.  
"Kyle!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I turned to look at everyone else and they were staring at me like I was crazy. "Don't you see him, he's right by me."  
"Melonie why don't you come sit down." Serial asked me.  
"They can't see or hear me Melonie."  
"No Serial I will not and he is here, you just can't see him. Do something Kyle, like hit someone or move something." I heard him sigh and in the next moment I saw him walking over to the stove pick up the skillet and spatula and cook.  
I heard everyone gasp and they all looked at Nudge and she just shook her head. They all stared at the skillet then at me.  
"Kyle? Is it really you?" Sorako asked.  
"Tell her yes and that she should hurry up with Iggy." I laughed and looked at Sorako.  
"He says 'Yes and that you should hurry up with Iggy' I think so too." She blushed as did Iggy and everyone giggled.  
"Kyle your still evil." She said with narrowed eyes.  
He laughed "Yea I know I am." At those words he pushed Iggy toward her and he fell in her lap. I was laughing so hard I could barely stand up and everyone else was too, well that is of course excluding Sorako and Iggy.  
When we all calmed down Kyle walked into the living room. "Nice place Melonie."  
"Thanks, so why is it you thought I couldn't see you?" I asked and everyone else was cleaning up the kitchen. Strict house rules.  
"Barelly any one has been able to come back that has been able to see the dead. Those that do get more powers."  
I groaned "I have enough powers already…."  
"These are different powers. They allow you to go to and from the Shadowland as you wish to."  
"Really?" He nodded his head "cool."  
"You can also just touch a book or a person and know everything about them."  
"Can't that get annoying though, I mean I can't really touch anyone without knowing all of their secrets."  
He shrugged "If you think about it that way then yes, but it's also great to use against enemies."  
"Huh, I like it."  
He chuckled and everyone walked into the room. I looked at Kyle "Could I bring them with me to Shadowland?"  
"I don't know, those who have had these powers before could never try it because they had no friends."  
"Why's that?"  
"You try coming back when nobody knows you can. They will think your some kind of a ghost come back to haunt them. Also the last person to have that happen was in the witch hunting era. Meaning?"  
"They were accused of being a witch…Well that had to suck, you come back then you are killed again." I could tell everyone was getting confused and I sighed "I really need to get an EVP so they can tell what we're saying." He laughed and so did everyone else. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We all sat there for another 2 hours that morning until we all got hungry again. Laughing we all went into the kitchen where Serial, Iggy, Sorako, and I all made sandwiches.  
"It's nice to have some help in the kitchen for once." Iggy said and glared in Max's general direction. She giggled nervously.  
"No problem Iggy, anyway this IS my house, so I'm obligated to cook for you guys. I may not be the best cook." Sorako coughed and Serial smirked, I narrowed my eyes "But I can make sandwiches with the best of them, and a mean pot of chili too." I put salami, ham, roast beef, and turkey on the bottom. And on the top I put mayo on the followed that by lettuce and them tomatoes. They were the best in my opinion. I looked at all of their meals and smiled, I wanted to have some fun.  
I walked up to the kitchen hallway and got an old apron and a notebook and put some gum in my mouth, I put my hair in a bun and found a pen to put in the side. I walked downstairs and started slapping the gum in my mouth, when I walked in I put a hand on my hip and took the pin out of my hair holding it to the notebook.  
"So what can I get y'all taday? We have a sandwich special for the young'ins and ANOTHER sandwich special for the rest of ya." They were all laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs.  
"How are *giggle* you Fang's sister again?" Gazzy said laughing.  
"Hey I'm not at all like Mr. grumpy here. I'M his opposite." I smiled and went into the kitchen to help them with the sandwiches we brought them out and within a few minutes almost all of them were gone. "Hey leave some for the cooks!" I said and took one of my sandwiches and headed outside to eat in the sun. "ahhh…."  
"You like it outside huh?" Fang asked sitting beside me.  
"Yea, especially at night in the summer. All of the animal sounds are just so…well…calming I guess." I finished my sandwich and leaned back.  
"I know what you mean, it's so serene."  
"Exactly. So why did you come out here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about Serial."  
My eyes opened wide "You are not having the talk with me are you?" I asked appalled.  
He blushed "I don't know. We don't have parents so I think it's best if I do."  
"Do NOT start the birds and the bees talk dude! I would not like to think of a mutant bee."  
"Melonie, your making it difficult to say this." He said looking down.  
"Fang…You don't have to talk to me about this, school handled it for me ok? I will be safe as will Serial. Scouts Honor!"  
"Can I believe that?"  
"Yes you can." I said then mumbled under my breath "Nothing happened the first time anyway…." I was hopping he couldn't hear that, but no such luck.  
"MELONIE? YOU DIDN'T" He asked appalled now.  
"What?...We liked each other and~"  
"Do not go any farther….Or I will gag. My sister has had sex….ugh…."  
I put a hand around his shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure you and Max will soon too." He stood up and backed away.  
"Oh no…Don't say that…"  
"Why not?" I asked innocently "You and her need the relief or stress anyway."  
"You're my sister, you shouldn't say these things! It's not right! Now I know how Gazzy feels!"  
I laughed and Max walked out "What's goin on?" I laughed harder and Fang blushed even more. Max stared at me then at Fang and looked at me, I gave her the 'later' look and Fang walked in front of me.  
"Oh no you won't! Not if you want to live." He growled at me. I laughed and ran away, he started chasing me. The next thing I know all of the flocks were in a tag fight, mixed with tug of war, and freeze tag. It was the most fun in ages.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once we were done we realized it was getting late. Then I realized something "Oh my god!" Everyone stared at me waiting for me to go on I looked at Sorako. "The dance is in two days. They gave us all these days off to get ready for it and I forgot!" She gasped and she looked at Nudge as did I.  
"Wanna go shopping?" We asked at the same time.  
"Uh-huh! This is going to be so fun!" She looked at Max pleading her with her eyes.  
"No Nudge."  
"Max, please?"  
"I'm not going."  
At the mall  
"I can't believe I came…." Max looked at the dresses in horror. So far we had only been shopping for about an hour and Max didn't like it.  
"Oh! Melonie! Look at this dress!" She said holding it up to me.  
"Wow! It's so pretty. Go try it on!" I pushed her towards the stalls and Max just stared at me. "What?"  
"Seriously. How ARE you Fangs sister." She said seriously then we both burst out laughing. We shopped for awhile and when we were done our total came to like $7,030. Max was staring at it like it was a lot but Sorako just took out her credit card and paid for it.  
"How do you guys have so much money?" Max asked as we walked out of the store.  
I looked at Sorako and we both said at the same time. "At the house." Max looked confused and go in the car Nudge following behind. Sorako and I put the clothes in the trunk of the car on our rack. Hey we liked shopping.  
When we got home we walked up to my room and opened the closet. I heard Nudge gasp and Max groan, Yup our closet was another room basically. We put them on a spare rack and we all went back downstairs. We were in the kitchen when Max talked.  
"Ok, how do you get you money?" I realized everyone else was in here as well and we sighed. Serial just looked at us and smirked.  
Sorako blushed and turned away.  
I had to answer for her "Well when I was gone and Sorako woke up she had to find me and what do you know…well…uhmmm….shebecamethemafialeader!" They all stared at her and gasped.  
"Hehe…yea…so who wants some food? I can get it for you no problem." She said trying to change the subject. Iggy reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"You're the head of all the mafia?" He asked her, Sorako nodded her head. "That's so awesome! Who knew the world is basically run by a bird kid?" I laughed at him and everyone else laughed nervosly. I stared at them  
"Oh come on, it's not like she's any different." I said and they just nodded their head. I sighed, "This is why we didn't want to tell you earlier."  
"Why?" Fang asked.  
"Well we didn't want you to know that she is like more powerful then the president and all. Because now you guys will just be like, 'Oh no, don't make her angry.' It's not like she will turn into the incredible hulk or something."

I said as I rolled my eyes. They just looked at me and nodded their head. "So can we like….forget that we even said this?" I asked and Max responded.  
"I don't think we can forget it but ignore it? I think that's a possibility." She said and smiled. I smiled back and just like that everything was back to normal. Or partially normal, because that night Sorako left and so did Iggy, they were back the next morning but they were gone for quite some time. When she came back I was down stairs waiting for her and him as they came in I had my arms crossed and my foot tapping and I coughed to get their attention.  
"Where were you guys?" I asked sternly  
"I was teaching Iggy to see, he's pretty good." Sorako said and Iggy blushed as did she.  
"Then why are you blushing?" I asked leaning foreword.  
"Can I tell you tomorrow?" She asked me nervously. I narrowed my eyes but nodded my head to her. She quickly grabbed Iggy's hand leading him away and upstairs. Ok what did I miss those two days? I sighed and I heard a poof behind me.  
"Boo." I shrieked and turned around with a hand over my heart.  
"Kyle! You can't do that to me!" I said glaring at him. He just laughed and sat down on the couch.  
"When you were little that would have made you run out of the house." I groaned.  
"That was a horrible day."  
"That was a hilarious day actually."  
"Debatable."  
"I'm older that makes me right."  
"Technically I'm older than you now. You have been in the shadow land."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You're over 19?"  
"Well…no…"  
"Then I'm older."  
"Damn you and your logic."  
He laughed and disappeared. Finally some sleep. I walked upstairs and as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.

"Melonie! Wake up! We have to get ready!" I immediately woke up and my head collided with Nudges and we both fell to the ground. "Ow…"  
"I feel the same….ouch!" I slowly stood up and made my way to the closet. She said that she was going to wake up Sorako. I nodded my head and grabbed all of our clothes. I also grabbed the tuxes, yup, that's right, I grabbed the tuxes. These guys were going to a dance. Suckers!  
I walked downstairs with them and threw them at each one it was for. One for Iggy, Fang, and Serial. Iggy and Fang stared at them like they were some kind of unknown object. I sighed and looked at Serial.  
"Show them what to do will you? They WILL be dressed apropriatly, got that?" I said staring and him with my hands on my hips.  
He saluted me "Yes Ma'am!" I growled at him.  
"Jackass."  
"Slut."  
"Bastard."  
"Twat."  
"Glad we have an understanding." I said before I kissed him and giggled running up the stares ignoring Fang's "What the?" I walked into my room to find Max, Sorako, and Nudge waiting for me. I smiled at them.  
"What now?" I heard Max ask.  
"We have to get papered."  
"Ugh…."  
I laughed at her and pulled out our dresses from the closet. I handed them all theirs and looked at Sorako.  
"Alright Sorako, your in charge of hair for Max, I'll do makeup and Nudge I'm leaving the hardest of all to you. Getting her in the dress." I laughed at Max's horrified expression.  
"I hate you guys, so much right now." We all smirked evilly and laughed. She held up her hands and backed away. "You're worse then Erasers!"

"Well Max, you're finally done." She looked down at herself and blushed. She was wearing a tan dress and had her hair up in an elegant bun. I must say we did I pretty awesome job.  
"We did awesome!" Nudge yelled and we all high fived I looked at Nudge and said.  
"Ok Sorako and I are going to change in the other room, you change in here to make sure she doesn't mess anything up." I winked at Max and Sorako and I walked out dresses in hand.  
When we came back I must say we loved pretty awesome.  
I was wearing a black dress to my ankles that was form fitting but left some to be imagined. My hair was in waves down my back, and I had a Dragon earring around my ears. I had black eye-shadow that made my Smokey grey eyes pop out.  
Sorako had a pink dress that went to her mid thigh that puffed out at the end. Her hair was in a sort of half bun and her necklace was a black necklace with a key on it. Sorako's makeup was just glitter and that's it, let's face it, it's all she needed.  
Nudge had gone with an all out light pink dress. She had her hair straightened and let it flow down her back. Her makeup was a natural look and had a bit of pink put into her eye shadow.  
We all walked down the stairs and when the guys saw us they all did a double take, well except for Iggy, he couldn't see them. Serial was the first to slightly recover and he walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me, I smiled and kissed him back. When he pulled back he pushed a strand of hair behind my ears.  
"You look beautiful Kitten." He said smirking I narrowed my eyes.  
"I told you not to call me that…" I smirked now while still glaring "Panda bear." I said pinching his cheek. He winced and tried to move away pawing at me hand, when he did get away he glowered at me rubbing his cheek.  
"No more catnip (I so want to put "catnip tequila" there…It seems so right =.=) for you." He mumbled, I just rolled my eyes at his antics.  
Fang stared at us and shook his head and walked over to Max, he just looked at her and smiled. I mean actually smiled at her. She blushed and they kissed quickly but passionately.  
I looked over at Iggy as he walked over to Sorako and sighed. "When will I be able to see with glasses? I really want to see you." I raised an eyebrow and Sorako blushed.  
"Give it a few days of practice and you will be able to see with like blind people glasses." She smiled weakly "Be patient Iggy."  
Apparently I wasn't the only one to see this brief amount of affection as everyone was staring at them. If it was possible Sorako's blush deepened. "Stop staring dickheads." She said trying to ignore us all. I laughed and Max said something I wasn't thinking about.  
"What about our wings?" I stopped mid laugh.  
"Crap….Why do I not think of these things earlier?" Max stared at me dumbfounded.  
"How can you be organized for an entire attack on the house but when it comes to us going to a dance you forget about the fact that we have huge, oh I don't know, wings?"  
I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. I suddenly had an idea. "I got it!"  
"What is your idea? Shawls?"  
"Nope, I will make them all disappear." I said and they just stared at me.

"Yea right." I heard Iggy say. I glared at him and I guess he could feel it cus he looked scared.  
"As I was saying, I'm going to use my power that lets me absorb my wings and use it with you guys." Fang looked ready to object but I held up a hand. "I will only last for a few hours, don't worry." I didn't mention how much it would hurt me later. No pain no beauty right?  
Max nodded her head after having a silent conversation with Fang. I will say this again, I HATE THAT!  
"Ok. What do we need to do?" She asked and they all came closer to me.  
"Well, since I already have a limo waiting outside (cue gasp from them) we can go ahead and do it now. So what you guys will need to do is put your hands on top of mine." I held out my hand and they did as I said, I placed mine on top and closed my eyes. "Ok now if you keep your eyes closed and concentrate on my voice." I gave them some time to do as I said then went on with some random words "You see the world is round and a tree is round. But a square is still round in its own way." As soon as I finished it all their wings were gone and I was a little tired. The all looked at each other in awe.

"Max! They really are gone! This is so sweet!" I heard Nudge yell and I smiled at her.  
It took them well over 6 minutes to calm down after that. Ugh. Though when they did we were out of the door and in the limo. Another few minutes to calm down. Geez. I was so happy to be at the school where we would have the dance in the commons.  
We walked in and almost everyone stared at us. Oh yea bitches, we are beautiful! Shabam!  
"I feel so high and mighty right now." I said and Fang looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well everyone is all 'Who are they?' They don't even know who we are if we don't look like geeks." I giggled and continued "Its Ironic is all…Well to me at least." Fang just shook his head and so did Max. Nudge saw some more friends and ran to talk to them.  
"Oh why didn't Mary come?" Max asked as we walked to the dance floor.  
Sorako answered for me Iggy by her side. "She isn't one for dances like this, she like the solitude of the house. She may talk a lot but she isn't like Nudge in that many ways." Max nodded her head and smiled at her comparison to Nudge.  
Serial motioned to same chairs to the side and the people next to us just stared at us. I glared at them and made my eyelid twitch; they flinched and looked away going back to their business. "Thought so but holes."  
Fang sighed "Why do you have to cuss so much Melonie? I mean aren't you tough enough?" I smiled and looked up.  
"It's just who I am Fang. Like how you are serious all the time and so melodramatic." I looked at him now "I guess I am like this so that when I could meet you I could loosen up the tension around you." I pointed a thumb at Max "I mean has she laughed this much in awhile? I bet that tickle~"  
"Ok I get it." He said with narrowed eyes and Max chuckled. He looked at her I smirked in triumph, I had only known my brother for less then a week and I already could embarrass him.  
"Hey Melonie?" I looked up at Serial.  
"Yea?"  
"I just requested a song. Wanna dance to it?" I raised an eyebrow at him and took his outstretched hand.  
"Which song?" I asked as he pulled me up, I saw him smirk and I grimaced. "Maybe I should~" He pulled me along without another word and I heard Sorako laughing behind me. I was too stunned to not follow him.  
When we reached the middle of the floor I heard the "DJ" (they never have REAL DJ's at school functions…lazy buts.) announce that this is a song that was requested and I was getting worried, what song was it?  
"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb." I smiled at these lyrics, one of my favorite songs. Serial took me in his arms and we started dancing slowly and I saw Sorako smile when we started dancing faster with the music. "Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back Home." For the rest of the song we twirled around each other so fast that people started watching us, the next thing I know they were in a circle around us. Oh it was wonderful.  
The next thing I know the song was over and I looked around to see everyone clapping. That is until they saw who I was, then they all stopped and stared at me agape. I pulled down the bottom of my left eye leaning forward and stuck my tongue out at them. Serial rolled his eyes and led me out of the circle. I laughed as I came back to the group.  
"Great job girl! You were like a Claude but not tap-dancing! It was the balls yo!" Sorako said high fiving me. Everyone just stared at her.  
"Thanks Sorako!" I looked at them and winked "It's an anime thing. One of her favorite anime series has a guy that tap-dances on a railing. It's an awesome anime though!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
The rest of the night went so great that I don't even remember it. No we didn't get drunk, though we did…Just kidding!  
As we were walking out I looked at fang and waved him over to me. When he got close enough I gave him a key and a bag. He looked at them questionably. I smirked.  
"The key is for a room for you and Max." He stared at me agape. I kept going. "That's what happens prom night Fang. You may wan to take advantage of it."  
"Melonie, are you kidding?" He whispered harshly.  
"Nope." I nodded at the bag and smirked "I bet you can tell what's in the bag though." I said and the next thing I know he was trying to deck me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out at him. "Good luck brother!" I ran over to the group with Fang chasing me and I looked at Sorako and she just started laughing. We all ran and we seperated from Fang and Max.  
Iggy and Nudge were confused until Sorako told them what we were doing and what I had done to Fang. Iggy was laughing so hard that I thought he was going to fall over. He held up his hand to high five me and I did so.  
"You are now the best prankster in the household Melonie!" He said and I chuckled.  
"We won't be if we don't get home and lock up before they can get there."  
He nodded his head and we flew at top speed to the house when we got there we locked up the house. Closing the windows, doors, anything that could open.  
I heard them come home later and after a long time of arguing they left in search of the hotel room.  
I'm so mean to my brother aren't I?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up in my bed and I could feel the use of my powers from last night building up. I shrugged it off, it's not like it would happen today. Thank god. It would all add up over a few days….Is that better or worse?  
I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked drearily downstairs only to be greeted, if you can call it that, by a punch in the face. I winced and rubbed my face from my spot on the floor. I looked up to see fang standing there with a VERY stern look on his face.  
"Why?"  
I sighed "You and Max needed it." He waited for me to go on so I did as I stood up "You were to tense."  
Wrong thing to say apparently, because I was hit in the other side of my face by a now there Max.  
"Will you guys STOP DOING THAT?" I yelled. This was SO not helping me right now.  
"Tell us the REAL reason why!" She yelled at me.  
"I already did!" By now everyone was standing around us and Gazzy was looking a little scared because he saw that my eyes were turning a little bit red.  
"But, why?" They both asked.  
I swear I would have hit them both then and there had I been able to take them both.  
"I already fucking told you! If you want a better explanation, then here you go!" I took a breath and went on "If you guys BOTH want to 'save the world' then you had to REALLY show each other that you loved each other. AND you would be less bitchy then normal!" I glared at them and jumped up looking max in the face. I'm sure my eyes were pretty damn close to blood red right now. She looked me in the eyes and we both glared at each other from only 5 feet away. "Did you even~" When she looked at me questionably and I squealed throwing my hands in the air and stalked out of the house slamming the door behind me.  
As soon as I was outside I spread my wings and flew as fast as I could to the beach across town. When I got there I started to just walk around. I remember when I was little I would always come here when I got upset about anything I would always come here to relax.  
Within a few minutes the sound of the ocean waves had lulled me into a serene space of mind. I was far from calm but I was getting closer. That is until my brother flew up behind me.  
I growled, goodish mood forgotten. "What now Fang?" I asked him.  
"I wanted to say sorry."  
"Oh you do now?" I asked turning around to look him in the face.  
He looked sheepish and nodded his head "Yea. I didn't know that's what you wanted us to do. I just though you were playing a prank."  
"It partially was a prank Fang, but yes the rest of what I said was true."  
"Though you have to know Max isn't really~" I gave him a look and he sighed "Ok she is at times but she isn't at other times."  
I sighed and walked away from him. He ran up behind me and I groaned.  
"Fang I suggest you walk away right now and let me calm down before I hit you in the face."  
I turned around to face him again and he sighed. "I'm not leaving."  
"It's not like you listen to what I say anyway, so go ahead stay here, see if I~"  
"I did listen." He said and I stared at him waiting for him to continue, I swear he was blushing lightly right now. "We didn't get as far as you wanted, but we got close to it. We want to take it slow Melonie." I couldn't help it right now. I ran over and hugged him.  
"Good for you brother!" He stumbled back at my sudden embrace. Yea I was VERY moody today. Another side effect of my stupid powers, this one I hated the most.  
In a few minutes we were back at the house and I was greeted by Serial. He held me by the shoulders and inspected my face.  
"If you wouldn't have used your powers these would already be gone." He said sternly and I sighed.  
"It's not that~" I gasped as he lightly touched it "bad"  
"Liar." He said and I could see Fang out of the corner of my vision looking sympathetic as I winced.  
"Just leave it alone and it will heal Serial."  
"Not for a few days, and you know it. It will just get worse until the end of your power regain."

He said holding my hand careful not to squeeze my hand to tight knowing that my entire body was in pain right now.  
I smiled weakly at him "No pain no beauty is what I always tell myself." I saw Fang tense at this and he walked closer to me.  
"Pain?"  
I winced at the accusation in his voice. "When I use my powers like that…"  
Serial finished for me. "When she does that her entire body will start to increase its pain receptors for a few days. Her power comes from pain, so when she uses too much~"  
"She has to gain it back." Max said in horror, Serial nodded his head and tightened his grip on my hand I winced and he instantly let go.  
Fang and Max stared at each other and then back to me. Max looked back first.  
"So the bruises~?"  
"Will increase to almost 10 times a normal bruise. I had pinched her one time when this happened and lets say it didn't look pretty." Serial finished and I wanted to hit him but I knew that it would only end in me getting hurt so I thought against it.  
Sorako walked out and smiled at the look I gave her and the nod to Serial. She nodded her head and walked over and hit him in the back of his head.  
"OW SORAKO!" He said and glared at her rubbing the back of his head "WHY?"  
She shrugged her shoulders like that was nothing and replied "Since she can't hit you I get to. She hits people a lot. I think I'm going to like this right now." She said and I laughed.  
I walked inside and they all followed. I turned to Sorako and groaned "Today is Friday isn't it?"  
"Yea it is."  
"Crap, we missed school again." I threw my hand up in the air "Screw it! No more school! It's not like we need it anyway Sorako. We can do more stuff then those stupid new hybrids at the school anyway." I sat down on the couch and laid down, Sorako laughed and so did Serial. Max and Fang just smiled and watched me in interest.  
"Hey, Chrono Crusade is on today. Wanna watch it?" Sorako asked turning on the TV and I shrugged.  
"Why not, I want to see how they did with the English dub." Max and Fang looked confused so I went on "Chrono Crusade is an anime show. Dub is when they take something in another language and make it into another. This is one of my favorite anime's in the world so I want to know how they made them sound. I'm gonna be pissed~" I got that far before I heard Chrono's voice. It was so pubescent boy that I groaned "Damn you TV!"  
Sorako laughed and Max and Fang sat down to watch the show not ever seeing anime shows before.  
When the first episode was over Max sighed "I think I actually want to finish watching this…it's so sad."  
I nodded my head "You're turning into an anime nerd already. I'm so proud of you." I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
Sorako suddenly stood up and ran to the phone as it began to ring. But you see this wasn't the normal phone, this was her "work" phone.  
"Moshi, Moshi….Oh good, so what is it?...*sigh* again?...Take care of it Sebastian…I don't care if you have a date with Ceil, bake him a cake or something…Grell's in on this thing to? Well I see why you don't want to do this…I get it Sebby—I'll call you what I want!...Oh fine, Sebastian, go take care of this or I will make sure all of your cats are killed—Yea I said it…*Smile* Good, thanks Sebby!" She hung up the phone and I rolled my eyes.  
"Trouble in the yakusa?"  
"Yea, Grell is trying to rape random dudes…On one occasion he stole a baby from the bathroom. Sebastian saw this and took the baby from his hands and drop kicked it, he told him not to steal random babies from restrooms." She smirked "He's so ruthless."  
I laughed and Max and Fang look completely confused as did Iggy who walked in as soon as Sorako answered the phone. I looked at them and laughed harder. "Your faces are so hillarious!"  
Iggy was the first to say something "Is this some kind of Mafia thing?"  
"Yup!" Sorako said walking up to him.  
"And the Yakusa?"  
"My people. They are the best gangers in the Japan area. Besically all of them." She paused thinking. "There are a lot actually…Though in our own messed up way we protect the Japan area from homo's like Grell and other people."  
"Grell?"  
She sighed "He's this dude who has it in for my top guy Sebastian, he also wants to have children. He has killed TONS of women trying to harvest particular organs so that he could. Sebastian stops him all of the time though…"  
"He's so hot too!" I anime cried "I curse you Ceil, you get him and I don't."  
Serial sighed "You know I hate when you get emotional after you use your powers. It's like you're a pregnant women in 3 days."  
I narrowed my eyes and Sorako lightly ran over and hit him in the head. "One more time for good measure Sorako." Serial looked scared and tried to run away but she grabbed him and hit him again.  
Serial hissed "Damn! I hate you so much! You hit way harder!"  
I laughed as did Max and Fang.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I hissed when I woke up that next morning, the slightest movement made me wince. I sighed, guess I wouldn't be getting up this morning.  
"Screw it…I'm going back to bed." I closed my eyes and within moments I was asleep again.  
When I woke up it was 2 days later and I gasped at the lack of pain in my body. I groaned and yelled out "SORAKO! SERIAL! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!"  
I heard them laugh from downstairs and sighed sitting up and rubbing my head. I walked to the closet and grabbed a plain tank top and some mid thigh shorts. I pulled my hair into a bun and walked downstairs to see them all sitting in the living room watching Chrono Crusade. I glared at Sorako.  
"You know this is my favorite…"  
She shrugged "You were asleep and Max wanted to watch the rest."  
Max groaned "I was going crazy, to put it mildly. I have to admit that."  
Fang smirked "At least you can admit to that."  
Gazzy and Angel were watching with great intensity, since they hadn't really gotten to see the first anyway. And Mary and Nudge were upstairs gossiping like two old ladies.  
I looked around Sorako to see Iggy wearing glasses. I smiled.  
"Yay, you can see now! How is it Iggy?" I asked him and he smiled.  
"Great. Didn't know how much everyone has changed in the past few years."  
Max rolled her eyes "I haven't changed that much Iggy."  
He narrowed his eyes "That's not what Fang said last~" Fang fixed Iggy with one of his glares and since Iggy hadn't had time to become immune to them he backed down immediately. I laughed at the questionable look on Max's face. So comical.  
"So~" Gazzy was saying when the door rang. Everyone went into extra sensory mode at the unknown smell. That is except for my flock. We all smiled and Sorako ran to the door smiling and opened it.  
"Sebastian!" Sorako said hugging him from the side. Sebastian just shook his head and lightly moved her from his side.  
"Hey."  
I stood up as well and walked up to him. "You haven't changed a bit…literally…Do you ever take off that butler outfit?" I asked jokingly.  
Serial replied from behind me now. "He does for his cats."  
I laughed as did Sorako and Sebastian kinda sorta blushed. That just made us laugh harder.  
I heard everyone walking behind us and they all sounded confused so I turned to explain to them. "This is Sebastian, the guy who Sorako was on the phone with."  
Gazzy said something first "Why are his eyes red?"  
I was stumped on this one. "Uhmmm…Sorako? You wanna take this one?"  
She sighed and looked at them all. "Sebastian is a mutant as well. But you see, he was made by other people then we were. His people only made him." They waited for her to go on and Sebastian sighed knowing where this was going.  
"Sebastian is half demon."  
They all stared at us like we had two head and were dancing on a rainbow naked.  
Then they all started laughing and I the five of us deadpanned. Sebastian walked up to them and smirked. "They aren't joking. I'm literally one HELL of a butler." He said holding up a finger and they all turned pale. Max was the first to speak.  
"Are you like Chrono?"  
Which in turn got all of us laughing, including Sebastian, well he sorta just chuckled. Serial talked first.  
"No he isn't. He's the kind you think of when you see glowing red eyes and night." He pointed to his eyes "See? Red eyes."  
Gazzy stared at him and then his face broke out into a grin "Do they glow?" Angel narrowed her eyes at her brother and shook her head. I just realized that she never really talked. I was ok with that. One less noisy person *cue glare at Mary and Nudge* they didn't see it so I just shook my head.  
Sebastian smirked "No."  
"So what can you do?" Iggy asked  
"I can clean, cook, fight, and-" Suddenly he turned around and looked at Sorako. "speaking of which."  
Her eyes lit up as did mine and Mary's. Sorako walked closer to him "You brought cake?"  
He nodded his head and we squealed. "I have chocolate, vanilla, ice cream, red velvet cheesecake; I even have some cakes that you haven't even heard of."  
I ran up to him holding him in the chest.  
"Gimme!" Mary and Sorako started saying it too and within a few minutes we had almost 20 cakes on our kitchen counter. We were all drooling. Even Iggy was drooling and Sorako was reaching out a hand to lick the icing when a wooden spoon made sudden contact with the back of her hand. She hissed and held her hand looking at Sebastian as he glared at her.  
"No touching."  
"But I want to eat."  
"…..Get a plate."  
"Yea!"  
She grabbed a plate and one for everyone else and handed them each one. A few moments later we each had a piece of Sebastian's own recipe.  
Oh…my…god….I was in heaven, and hell I guess.  
Everyone moaned in pleasure when we took a bite. Sebastian look proud as we all gave him the thumbs up while stuffing our mouths with more.  
You wanna know what not to do?...Don't eat cake for a whole meal, especially some as sweet as his.  
"How can something so good…Make me feel so bad?" Max asked from her spot on the couch. We all groaned and Sebastian handed us all a glass of water and we gladly accepted it.  
Sorako spoke to him, the only one immune to his sweet cake syndrome. She had had too many of his cakes already in the past and knew how to handle herself.  
"How is Ceil anyway?"  
He sighed "The Phantomhive manor needs caring for so he has to make sure it's all ok before we can do anything…" His eyes glimmered "I miss my Bochan." All the girls went "awww" while the guys almost gagged realizing that he was gay. How could miss that?  
Sorako patted him on the back and sighed "It's ok. I know it's not very condoling but I'm sure he tries his best. And the next time you have a date with him I promise not to make you do anything else."  
He cheered up and smirked at her. His version of a smile.  
She paled "Hey, no rape face in my house mister." He didn't stop. "Sebastian? I'm warning you!" He walked toward her and she walked back "SEBBY?" That did it. He lunged at her and they were in a mock fight. I laughed and so did everyone else when she was being tickled by him and when he finally stopped I thought she was going to have a fangirl moment but she stopped herself and slowly stood up glaring at him.  
"I need to get a new first command…."  
He smirked warmly at her and held up a hand "You can't replace me and you know it."  
"You never know. I could get Grell to replace you…" We watched as Sebastian fell face first into the carpet and groaned.  
"Please…Don't say that name…"  
We all laughed at his comical display and almost passed out from laughing so hard.


End file.
